


[水蓝]忒休斯之船（三）

by Vocogogogo



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocogogogo/pseuds/Vocogogogo





	[水蓝]忒休斯之船（三）

三

“没听说过军备部有个喻校啊。”

周局这边挂下电话，人往沙发里一坐酒已经醒了大半，看到那专员把手上的黑皮证件揣进了兜里，他才喝口茶缓缓开了口。

“上个月刚从西南军区调回来的。”

没听说过很正常，西南军区偏远，驻扎的都是些鸟不拉屎的苦地方。但人家偏不代表人家轻贱。喻文波调回来从肩章上看还降了阶，同样是少校，但他在西南军区是实打实边境上立过功绩升上来的，可比这边靠裙带关系撑起来的花架子稳当了不知多少。

周局摆出一副为难的样子，国安局那边他也惹不起，喻文波既然说了让人找他去，到这个份上其实不需要多嘴了。反正人是军区带走的，至于是为公，为私，是绑着走，还是请着走，那不归他管。

他也算人精儿，压不准那瘾君子在这两头间扮演的是个什么角色，想着说多错多，干脆不说。

国安的专员看实在是在他这儿问不出个所以然，记下喻文波的电话就起身要走，周局把人送到门口，那专员忽然回过头来。

“你说的这喻校，看起来大约是个什么年纪？”

喻文波这年纪比上他肩章上的军阶，确实年轻了些。

他进军校的第二年赶上政策变了，往回几年进了哪的军校基本上毕业就到哪个军区去，相当于隔离办学，定向分配。但那年开始国家想要往西南输送人才，就取消了地区和部门限制，谁都能来学校里挑人。

不过当时喻文波才大二，还想不到这政策以后会怎样改变自己的人生。他报军校多少有点父命难违的意思，家里往上几代都是肩章上带橄榄枝的，到他这辈儿也不能例外。

但喻文波不喜欢那些条条框框，不喜欢这学校四面的铁网高墙，他就像只刚展开了翅的鹰，就被镣铐住爪子，束缚在牢笼里。

但那副镣铐却莫名其妙变成了一根红线。

国庆节后的那四十圈跑完，喻文波再也没搞出过什么幺蛾子，整个人跟转了性一样。他们陆战导弹部队每天早上都有拉练，学校估计心里也知道罚过了，给喻文波特批免除了半个月的早练让他好好养膝盖。

但喻文波休息了不到十天，就开始赶早跟着队友出去拉练，看得连长一脸太阳打西边出来的懵逼，觉得这人是不是脑子跟着半月板也磨成浆糊了。

十月末天气已经开始转凉，凌晨五点半的操场还没亮透，朝阳挂在东边铺撒下一片金黄的光辉，在这些暖色调里，喻文波一眼就看到了观礼台旁边坐着的那个浅绿色小点儿，影子被投射拉成一个狭长的椭圆。

他跑两圈就捂着膝盖，嬉皮笑脸得喊了声报告出了列，等队伍跑远后，才一瘸一拐得走到那个椭圆的阴影旁边，不知道是不是早上冷空气的刺激，他不自觉得总想摸鼻子。

“...是你啊学长。”

喻文波也是醒过来以后才知道的，那天来督促他的那个卫官也就比他大一岁，情报学专业的大三学长。校医院的病例登记簿上，清俊的瘦金体签下了一个名字。

王柳羿。

他想起那个站在围栏旁边颀瘦挺拔的身影，觉得还真有些名如其人的味道。

王柳羿在背专业课，听见他的声音抬起头，眼睛被光照得有些睁不开，他带着一副黑框眼睛，镜片折射了朝阳落在瞳孔里，虹膜上的每一缕色彩都绚烂得好像走马灯。

但这色彩下一秒就消失了，王柳羿站起来合上书笑了笑，指着他的膝盖开了口。

“你腿怎么样了啊？”

AIpha的自愈能力是很强的，喻文波养几天基本上已经好完了，不过鬼使神差得，他捂着膝盖抬头看王柳羿时，却下意识挠挠头，一副失落茫然的样子。

“医生说，半月板的磨损是不可逆的...”

喻文波去书房打开电脑发了封邮件，出来的时候听见浴室里水声已经停了。

宝蓝裹着浴巾从门后面探出来半个头，眼圈和脸颊被热气熏的透红，眨巴透亮的眼睛盯着他看，像只人畜无害的幼兽。

“给我件衣服穿呗。”

喻文波挑了下眉，回房间拉开衣柜，他刚调回来什么东西都没来得及置办，军装之外几套日常的衣服除了黑就是白。

脑子里却想起那天晚上宝蓝赤条条的身体，白到好像下一秒整个人都会变成一缕烟，轻飘飘散开来，抓都抓不住。这个人就算是站在面前，都充斥着一种不真切的距离感。

他搭在那件白体恤上，敲着手指想了想，却转身从一旁的抽屉里取出了件浅绿色的军装衬衫，把上面自己的肩章掀下放了回去。

喻文波抓着那件衬衫回到客厅，就看到那个裹着浴巾的人趴在大门的电子锁前面，颀瘦的两片肩胛骨翘起来，把中间的脊梁包裹住，像对收敛的翅膀，腰间停着一艘沉下锚的帆船。

宝蓝对着那电子锁鼓捣了半天，连输入密码的启动按钮都没找到。他记得自己上次走的时候，这门出去可没设锁啊。

你家猫跑过一次，还傻乎乎不设防吗？喻文波靠在沙发边上，忽然间发现自己都懒得生气了，揉着眉觉得有些困倦。

‘’光着身子就想往外跑？看来你不需要这件衣服了。”

宝蓝背一僵，回过身来却没有被发现时该有的窘迫，觍笑着脸就凑到喻文波面前，腰上的浴巾松松垮垮，走一步就往下掉一寸。

倒是看到那件衬衫时，他脸上的笑才变成了挂不住的尴尬。

“没想到你还喜欢玩制服诱惑啊。”

  
军校里的衣服分两种颜色，一种是喻文波所在陆战部队穿的深绿色T恤，一种是王柳羿穿的浅绿色衬衫。

后勤储备的师生都穿的那种浅绿色衬衫，但喻文波当时就莫名觉得，只有王柳羿穿着最好看。他本身是很瘦的，衬衣有垫肩加宽了肩膀，反倒显得腰身格外的细，有种温文尔雅的气质，像棵站得笔直的杨柳。

王柳羿的专业方向是信息管理和数据分析，喻文波想象了一下，可能就是坐在电脑后面对前线的情报做分析处理之类的，这种工作适合王柳羿，毕竟他那样瘦胳膊细腿的，不适合打打杀杀。

导弹部队的审核很严格，喻文波在的整个营都是清一色的alpha，所以他进来以后一度以为alpha就是这样遍地都是的，后来和王柳羿熟了之后才知道，其实后勤部还是主要以beta居多。

“那你是beta吗？”

王柳羿没想到他会问得这么直接，整个人往后退了一步，眼睛湿漉漉得看着他，低头扶了下眼镜。

“啊...对啊，不然呢？”

喻文波觉得也是，王柳羿这副样子总不能是alpha吧。他那时候对这个学长已经动了心思，可惜年纪小，连生理知识都屡不太清，只知道反正别都是a，就可以有发展的可能。

那段时间喻文波几乎每次去校医院都要找王柳羿陪着。其实王柳羿根本没有这个义务，处罚是学校下的，但毕竟是自己督促时眼睁睁看到受伤，他心里过不去，几乎都是随叫随到。

这些善意的好落到喻文波心里，就像是轻飘飘的柳絮，撩拨得脖颈呼吸都是绕不开的痒。

十八岁的他不知道什么是爱情，只觉得好像因为这个人，整个军校都变得没有那么刻板无聊了。就像他再也没有缺席过的早练，在朝阳下回头找那个观礼台边背书的身影，理论课结束在教学楼逗留一圈找情报学的教室，或者多跑半个学校和王柳羿一起吃完饭再狂奔回营地。

这些情愫都是来不及宣之于口的，他小心翼翼守护着一抹颀瘦挺直的背影，一双澄澈清亮的眼睛，一个温润如玉的骄傲少年，却从来没想过，有一天现实的泥潭会将他们俩吞噬进肚，只吐出支离破碎的骨头。

再也分辨不出原本的模样。

宝蓝没有穿那件衬衣，他展开看了一眼，随手扔到了后面的沙发上，浴巾松垮得挂在腰间，抬腿坐到了喻文波怀里。

大下午的光照得房间里格外亮堂，宝蓝的肌肤白得几近透明，他张着鲜红的唇舌就向喻文波索吻，空气中都是咸湿的雨水味。

喻文波想，这个人的信息素是有阀门的吗？说来就来，说散就散。

他没有回吻他，甚至没有回应那些求欢的气味。

宝蓝自讨没趣得努了努嘴，伸手把腰上的浴巾扔到了地上，两条瘦得过分的腿搭在喻文波的跨旁。他浑身未着寸缕，只有手腕上那块镫亮的白金腕表，像是手铐一样，锁住了一缕飘飘然的灵魂。

“不是说要肏我吗？”

还是那副无辜可怜的模样，那双鹿眼直勾勾看着喻文波，一副泫然欲泣的模样，像个讨要糖果的孩子，拽着他的袖口就往自己的胸前带。

喻文波垂眸看到那两颗挺立的红豆，用手指捻住揪了一把，力道没有保留，疼得宝蓝直接叫出了声，哪怕是这样，他还能拖长了细软撩拨的调，斜着潮红的眼角瞪一眼过来都是黏糊糊，甜腻腻的勾引。

“你回避的时候，只有做爱这一条出路？”

真没情趣。

被拆穿了也不恼，宝蓝收起了表演的欲望，坦荡荡得直接伸手来解喻文波的皮带，手隔着内裤摸到那条半硬的阴茎时，脸上又露出了小孩得逞般的狡黠。

他舔了舔嘴唇凑到喻文波的耳朵边，拉长了气音。

“有什么好回避的，这世上最不需要回避的，就是情欲啊。”

喻文波只是看着他，任由那双细瘦白皙的手搓弄着自己还未完全勃起的肉根，卡进毛发间从茎根抚慰到龟头，上面湿漉漉的马眼挤出透明的情液。

宝蓝做这件事时有着一种异常的投入，他直勾勾的看着那根在自己手心充血跳动起来的器官，连轻浮的目光都变得深情而眷恋，直到喻文波皱起眉握住他的手腕，他才如梦初醒，讪笑着把手指伸到后穴里胡乱得搅一把，扶着那个凶器便一口气坐到了底。

干涩的肠口紧得好像快撕裂开，里子却是湿软的，像汪永远不会干涸的泉眼。

宝蓝开始自顾自得晃动上半身，膝盖跪在沙发上，抬起屁股再往下坐，细瘦的腰颤动着好像马上就会折断一样。

喻文波觉得有什么东西不对了，他依旧无法从表情上分辨出宝蓝真实的情绪，明明整张脸都疼得唰白，眼角眉梢却如同解脱般轻松得舒展开来。

可能他们俩之间，不需要回避的只有情欲了吧。

喻文波想。

他叹了口气，还是妥协了一般圈住宝蓝的腿，把他整个人抱起来，就着插入的姿势走进了卧室。每一步颠颤都顶得怀中人脊柱都在发抖，牙咬着他的脖颈呜咽，像是哭得厉害。

  
其实也不能算是逃避吧，毕竟做爱是多么简单直接的一件事呢。

大家都是凡夫俗子，血肉皮囊，掏心掏肺不过都是一团血腥，难到还能变出一枝花来不成。

宝蓝从他的角度看过去，自己的两条腿架在喻文波的肩上，脚踝圈住这个男人脖子，像条赤白的皮肉锁链。他心里忽然想到一个不太称当的比喻，这样的喻文波就像一头忠诚的耕牛，困顿徘徊在自己贫瘠的犁田中间。

忠不忠诚不知道，牛鞭倒是很贴切。 

喻文波艹他的时候喜欢咬他的耳朵，顶得最厉害的时候，会不自觉弓起身，手指抓住大腿往下压。这个动作让宝蓝整个屁股都向上抬，连生殖腔的窄缝都从层叠的软肉中曝露出来，大张着去迎合那些不留情面的冲撞。

宝蓝听不清自己的叫声，他有半边灵魂飘在空中晃荡，还有半边被按在地下碾压，所以中间只剩一个躯体，发出些不知道是欢愉还是痛苦的呻吟。

这种不可抑制被割裂成三瓣的意志，让他忽然间所有的情绪如同河流般急转直下，堕进一个漆黑的冰窖，轰隆隆的咸水压在胸口喘不上一口气。

感受不到外界的存在，甚至无法感知自己的存在，突如其来的孤独使整个脊柱都开始发抖。熟悉的，没有来由的恐慌。

那些罪恶的瘾，快来了。

他哭着说停下，说不要了或者慢一点。这些惙泣穿着衣服听会觉得凄厉苦痛，脱下衣服说倒变成了色欲迷墙。哪怕此刻他的眼泪比任何时候都来的真情实感。

“停...停下...你抱抱我...”

喻文波没有停下来，他像头烧红了眼的蛮牛，横冲直撞在那个洞穴里，要用牛角抵开紧闭的城门，哪怕撞得满头是血，哪怕痛觉大于快感变成一种相抱而死的苦刑。

他有好多来不及问出口的诘问和索取，在无休止的等待和逃避中发酵燃烧。残存的理智只足以支撑他去亲吻着宝蓝的耳垂，不足以使他分辨出那些濒死的呻吟。

骨头和心脏都被钝刀子切着，生殖腔口的撕裂感反倒显得无足轻重一般。宝蓝疼得绝望，便不哭了，也不叫停了，颤着声抵在喻文波的脸颊边，沙哑着挤出来的话都被顶的断断续续。

“把...我的耳朵...咬下来送给你...好不好？”

“我没有什么能给你的了...”

话音刚落，喻文波一个挺身终于撞开了那扇紧闭的大门，阴茎卡进狭窄的生殖腔中充血成结，缓慢而绵长的射精让两个人终于紧紧抱在一起，喉管中呻吟都变成了呜咽的喘息。

喻文波掐着他的腰，拧到骨节发白，再缓缓松开来。他平息了粗重的喘息，才慢慢回答。

“你有。”

  
tbc


End file.
